


Guild

by DancesWithSeatbelts



Series: Fairy Tail Week [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithSeatbelts/pseuds/DancesWithSeatbelts





	Guild

Today Natsu had already battled Gray three times, Gajeel once and Elfman. He was responsible for breaking three chairs and cracking two large trestle tables. The slayer had ruined seven meals (Elfman tossed him onto a food laden table), knocked over five guild mates (only four were his fault - Gray tripped him into Max), and burned to ashes one set of curtains.

All in all, a fairly average day for the pink haired pyromaniac...except normally these sorts of events would be spaced throughout the day. This day of days, he'd succeeded in tiring himself out into an early afternoon nap. Perhaps saying 'nap' is misleading. Gray had used Natsu's head to smash that third chair. Unsporting of the ice make mage to retaliate from behind, but what's done is done.

Natsu was gently dragged by his partner Lucy to the back corner of the guild hall. It was a case of 'semi gently' because Natsu landing feet first into her brunch had splashed egg yolk on her cutest shirt. Revenge must be harvested at the earliest opportunity, or forgiveness will weaken one's resolve. Feeling almost 'even' with her best friend, Lucy laid him out on a bench. Preparing to walk away, duty more than fulfilled, Lucy was grabbed around the waist by the not-fully-sensate fire mage.

In her embarrassed state, Lucy might have struggled a little harder than she needed to against her likely contused partner. Hey! You'd freak out too if a highly attractive, sweet natured, half-naked and lick able man (to you leastways) basically rubbed his face in what would be your lap if you were sitting down. In her haste to brush Natsu away from her lady bits, Lucy flailed her limbs mightily and knocked Natsu out cold. He became a dead weight, forcing Lucy's collapse and ultimately responsible for her bout of unconsciousness.

Early afternoon became early evening and the far corner of the guild was left undisturbed. Perhaps the other Fairies were just enjoying having Natsu quiet. Mira had checked on the partners and deemed them well enough to be left alone to wake up on their own. She may or may not have re-arranged some limbs.

Well, actually Wendy checked on the unconscious pair earlier, as had Cana, Levy, Kinana, Lisanna, Elfman and Bickslow. It's not like the rest of the guild didn't care, they just had other priorities; like enjoying Lucy's apartment while she was unable to bar their entry. Happy? Happy had watched this sort of thing happen dozens upon dozens of times and was inured to the sight of Natsu being knocked out.

Natsu woke up first, and his struggles to push Lucy off of him woke her. She slapped his busy hands off of her person and complained, "What is wrong with this guild? Every time there's a fight you somehow knock me out too and they leave us laid out on a table at the back!"

The pink haired boy smiled, "Yeah, Fairy Tail is the best guild!"


End file.
